Garden
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: After finally getting together, Raven and Beast Boy face Red X together with the other teen titans in a brutal battle in a museum. Do to a strange incident during the battle. Raven and Beast Boy find themselves in a garden that is truly paradise. While there their clothes end up getting destroyed and they than they soon experience a whole other kind of paradise together.


Garden

I do not own Teen Titans or any of the other characters in this story. They belong to Cartoon Network, DC and whoever else owns them.

Warning the following story contains strong sexual content, violence and language, anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

Beast Boy wanted to go on a date with Raven. He had had a crush on her for quite awhile now. Beast Boy knew that there was pretty much no chance that Raven felt the same way. Even though their relationship had greatly improved; Beast Boy had become a lot more mature even he still carried a joyfully and carefree spirit. While Raven had become a more social and happier person, yet she still kept herself emotional isolated from everyone and Beast Boy could never tell what she was thinking.

That didn't stop him from walking over to her room and knocking on her door. Raven opened her door and stared at Beast Boy with her normal blank expression. Beast Boy was twiddling his fingers and he looked more nervous than Raven had ever seen him. She crossed her arms and waited for Beast Boy to speak. Beast Boy felt slightly overwhelmed by Raven's gaze. But he gathered up his courage and said, "So Raven are you busy this weekend?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you have plans to go anywhere do or do anything?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking of seeing a movie this weekend. I was wondering if you would like to see it with me, if you don't like the movie I have in mind we can pick something that you like."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Beast Boy hadn't excepted Raven to be that direct with him. Now that she had called him on his intentions he was sure that she was going to reject him. Beast Boy couldn't even look Raven in the eyes as he replied, "Yeah I am."

Raven stopped crossing her arms under her chest and to Beast Boy's great shock she actually smiled at him and said, "Sounds great, so would tonight be a good time for us to go?"

"That would be perfect."

"Great then, I just want to do some cleaning in my room first."

"I have some cleaning to do in my room to; I'll see you in a few hours."

Beast Boy went back to his room closed the door and made his hands to fists, jumped in the air and shouted, "YES!"  
Beast Boy couldn't believe that he and Raven were about to go out on a date. It was a dream come true as for Raven while she was cleaning her room, she smiled to herself and thought about how the previous night she had had a dream of Beast Boy asking her out on a date. When she had woken up in the morning she had dismissed the dream as just a dream. But it had actually happened; Beast Boy had asked her out just like he had in her dream.

Their conversation had in fact been exactly the same; Raven didn't give this matter any deeper thought. Because she was so happy that Beast Boy had asked her out, she had had feelings for him for quite some time. Yet had been too scared to act on them, now she and Beast Boy were going to go out on a date; Raven just hoped that she acted normal enough for them to enjoy it.

Raven and Beast Boy ended up seeing a zombie movie together; since it was the only thing playing that interested them. The film was so gory that Beast Boy covered his eyes through most of it. The gory didn't bother Raven that much though. However, when the main character got his arm torn off by a zombie, Raven suddenly felt very uncomfortable for some reason. The scene just felt too real to her. Beast Boy noticed this and without even thinking he held her hand and said, "Is something wrong Rae?"

Beast Boy then noticed that he was holding Raven's hand. He blushed and before he could do or say anything. Raven gently wrapped her fingers around his and said, "No, I'm fine. I'm actually having a lot of fun right now; do you want to go on another date next week?"

"Definitely, but can we see a less gory and depressing film together?"

"As long as it isn't a comedy than yes."

Beast Boy and Raven went on a date together every weekend as long as they weren't spending that weekend kicking villains' butts and saving the day. Five months after they began dating, they had their first kiss together. At mid night by Raven's bedroom door, Beast Boy had just been saying goodnight after they got back from their date. Before either of them knew it they kissed one another upon the lips.

Raven had never kissed anyone before and neither had Beast Boy. They were both afraid of messing up, their first kiss together had happened be actually be pretty magical. That was until Star Fire walked in on them and congratulated them on their relationship. No one had known at this point that Beast Boy and Raven were dating. Now thanks to Star Fire literally the whole world knew. Robin was happy for them, Cyborg was so shocked that he almost short circuited.

Still he was happy for both of them. As for Beast Boy now that he and Raven were a couple he couldn't remember a time in his life where he had been happier. Raven for the first time in her life actually felt happiness and love. Emotions which she had either kept distant or tried not to feel at all; she highly enjoyed going on dates with Beast Boy. But the moments she treasured with him the most were the quiet moments that they shared together in her room.

Whenever she and Beast Boy were alone in her room, he would turn into a tiger and she would hug him and pet him and brush his fur. Raven also liked resting against Beast Boy when he was in his tiger form and reading one of her many books to him. Sometimes those books would be spell books and Beast Boy would have no idea what they were about. Yet he still enjoyed Raven reading them to him.

After Raven and Beast Boy had been together for nine months, Beast Boy found himself playing video games with Cyborg one day when he suddenly said, "So Beast Boy have you and Raven done it yet?"

"What do you mean done it?"

"I mean have you guys screwed, fucked, banged or made love yet?"

Beast Boy blushed bright red, dropped his controller and quickly replied, "No we haven't, but that's none of your business!"

"Whatever you say virgin boy!"

Beast Boy shouted, "Hey I may still be a virgin, but at least I have a penis!"

Cyborg threw his controller on the ground and replied, "Did you really have to go there man?"

Later that night Beast Boy laid in his bed and wondered if he and Raven should to take their relationship to the next level. Beast Boy and Raven had never talked about sex and given how Raven always talked about keeping her emotions under control Beast Boy felt that he should just wait for her to ask him about it.

As for Raven at first she had been afraid that her powers would get in the way of her showing affection towards Beast Boy, but when they kissed, hugged or held hands everything was fine. Still Raven knew that if she had sex with Beast Boy she would be feeling so multiple emotions at once. Love, lust, happiness three extreme emotions that could make her powers go out of control and actually hurt or kill Beast Boy. Until Raven was absolutely sure that she had her emotions under control she would not risk taking their relationship further.

That night while Beast Boy slept he suddenly had the feeling that he wasn't alone. He felt a hand on his chest and his eyes shot open. Beast Boy saw Raven leaning over his bed and even though it was dark he could tell that she was crying. Raven saw Beast Boy wake up and she hugged him and cried on his chest. Beast Boy had never seen Raven cry before, it broke his heart. Beast Boy gently put his arms around Raven and said, "What's wrong Rae?"

Raven stopped hugging Beast Boy and wiped her tears away and said, "I had just a nightmare, a very terrible nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it, I heard that helps."

"No, I don't even want to think about it, I would feel a lot better though if I could spend the night with you."

"That would be fine."

Raven laid down next to Beast Boy and wrapped her arms around him. Beast Boy storked her hair and kissed her forehead. Hugging the one she loved made Raven get over the pain of her nightmare, but she could not get rid of the memory of it.

Even though it was night Beast Boy and Raven were dressed in their every day super hero outfits. There was always a lot of crime on the week days, so these days the titans just wore their super hero outfits to bed and got changed in the morning. Raven and Beast Boy cuddled and fell into a lovely deep sleep together. They only slept peacefully for an hour though, before the tower's alarms woke them up.

There had been a break in at the city's museum. The Teen Titians arrived there as fast as humanly possible. The moment they got there they saw the intruder. He was trying to steal a huge green crystal that it was embedded in a huge iron circle. The moment Teen Titians entered the museum. He stopped what he was doing, leaped off the gate and landed right in front of them. The Teen Titians were all shocked to see that it was Red X. Red X smiled from beneath his mask and said, "I bet none of you expected to see me again."

Robin instantly replied, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious bird brain I am stealing this crystal. I'm getting paid a billion dollars for it and I am going to use that money to go to Thailand. Where I am going to get a sex change and become a beautiful woman, then I am going to go to Brunei and with all my money and hot looks I will seduce the sultan and become one of his wives. Then I will finally fulfill my dream of becoming a princess!"

Everyone was just speechless at the madness that they had just heard. For a while no one said or did anything. Then Beast Boy broke the silence and said, "Dude that has to be most ridiculous and stupid plan ever! I don't even know what to say to that! Except that you are really messed up and defiantly belong at the funny farm!"

"Shut up! None of you will not stand in my way of my dream, let me take the crystal or all of you will die tonight!"

Robin replied, "We've all improved a lot scene we last meet, I promise you now that there is no way that you can take the five of us on and win!"

"I was prepared for this Robin!"

Red X pressed a button on his arm and Cyborg slammed onto the ceiling, because of four super magnet devices that Red X had set up. Cyborg couldn't free himself no matter how much he struggled. He screamed in rage and yelled, "Get me down from here you crazy mother fucker!"

Red X ignored him and said, "Now that I've taken care of your Tin man, I know just the way to handle your alien girlfriend. I've been studying Tamaranians and I know that being exposed to leather makes them high!"

Red X threw a black leather jacket at Star Fire and she caught it on Instinct. Star Fire rubbed her face against it and said, "Hmm leather."

Star Fire fell down on the ground as high as a kite and unable to do anything. Red X cracked his knuckles and said, "Did I ever tell you that three was my lucky number?"

Red X attacked Robin, Beast Boy and Raven. Robin ran at Red X and swung his staff at him. Red X dodged Robin's staff swing, double jumped kicked him in the chest and knocked him out cold against a wall. Now only Raven and Beast Boy stood against him. Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and charged at Red X. Red X grabbed his horn and stopped him. Raven shot some energy blasts at Red X, but Red X dodged them and punched her in the face.

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and he punched Red X so hard that he went flying across the museum and crushed into a samurai armor display case. Red X groaned in pain and got up. He picked up a katana that was lying on the ground and threw its case off. The blade was hundreds of years old, but it was still sharp enough to cut through flash like a knife through butter.

Beast Boy charged swinging his fists at Red X, Red X dodge Beast Boy's attack, swung his katana and cut Beast Boy's right arm off. Beast Boy fell down on the ground and transformed back to normal while blood gushed out of the hole where his right arm had been. Before Red X could finish him off Raven used her powers to knock him against the wall. She rushed over to Beast Boy and used her powers to cauterize his wound so he wouldn't bleed to death. Beast Boy past out from the pain and Raven held him in her arms and wept.

Even though she had saved his life she did not have the power to attach his arm or make him grow a new one. Raven had known this would happen, she had dreamed about it hours ago. Beast Boy lying in a pool of his one blood with one of his arms cut off, it had been a nightmare that had felt so real that she had to go check on Beast Boy to make sure he was alright.

Now it had happened and Raven blamed herself for it. For her powers had let her see the future and she had just ignored it; Raven kissed Beast Boy on the lips and sobbed, "I'm sorry this is all my fault. I should have told you about my dream; I'll make this right I promise!"

Raven got up and felt hate and angry rage through her. She couldn't' call a moment in her life when she wanted to kill some as badly as she wanted to kill Red X for what he had done to Beast Boy! Raven wanted to hurt him, wanted to see him suffer! Beast Boy would suffer for the rest of his life because of what Red X had done and she was going to make him pay!

When Red X got up, Raven used her powers to make him fall down on his knees. The katana he was holding flew right out of his hands and he found himself unable to move. Raven now stood before him as more demon than human. She spoke to Red X with a voice that shook him to the core of his soul and he found himself afraid. Raven screamed, "YOU CUT OFF MY BOYFRIEND'S ARM!"

Even though Red X was so scared that the hair on his head had become gray he tried to be his cocky self and said, "Boyfriend ? I thought you couldn't stand that little green prick…."

Red X found himself unable to breathe and he suddenly felt as though there was a hand around his heart and tiny hooks under his skin. Raven smiled evilly at Red X and said, "That's right, I'm going to peel the flesh off your bones while ripping your heart out of your chest, but first I'll cut your right arm off so you know how Beast Boy feels!"

Before Raven could carry out her revenge; she felt a gently hand on her back. She glanced backwards and saw Beast Boy behind her. Even though he only had one arm and was feeling an unbearable amount of pain. He had still managed to get up and walk over to her. Beast Boy managed to speak through his pain and said, "Don't do this Rae."

"He cut your arm off!"

"Yeah and it hurts so much I can't even see straight , but we're super heroes Raven we don't kill no matter what. If we do we're no better than this dick over here."

While Beast Boy was speaking to her Raven heard a small amount of fear in his voice; she loved Beast Boy and was sickened by the thought of him being afraid of her. So she decided to let Red X live and turned back to normal. Red X suddenly found himself able to breathe again. As for Beast Boy he collapsed on his knees because of the pain he was feeling. Raven helped him up while Red X said, "Thanks for sparing my life you crazy bitch, now if you excuse me I'm stealing that crystal!"

Red X leaped across the museum and landed on top of the gate. Before he could lay his hands on the crystal Raven decided she would use her powers to make it come towards her. What happened instead was the crystal glowed green for a few seconds and then there was a flash of bright light and Raven and Beast Boy vanished. The crystal turned to dust in Red X's hands and Red X screamed as his dreams turned to dust along with the crystal.

Red X was about to bolt out of the museum, when he was suddenly hit from behind. Red X found himself on the ground with Robin standing over him. Red X kicked Robin right in his face and broke his nose. Blood gushed out of Robin's nose as he swung his staff again, hit Red X in the chest and broke three of his ribs. Red X covered his chest with his hands as Robin shouted, "Where are Beast Boy and Raven?"

"Fuck you Robin!"

Red X tried to kick Robin again, but Robin dodged Red X's kick and swung his staff at Red X's head and knocked him to the ground. Red X felt as though his head had been hit by a bullet train. He struggled not to pass out from the pain, got up on his feet and knocked Robin's staff out his hands; Red X wrapped his hands around Robin's neck and started strangling him to death!

Without even thinking Robin wrapped his hands around Red X's wrists and squeezed so hard that that Red X had to take his hands off Robin's neck because of the pain. Robin kicked Red X in his balls with so much force that he heard them crack. Red X fell to the ground with his hands between his legs, feeling too much pain to move. The fight was over Robin had defeated Red X, but Beast Boy and Raven were nowhere to be found. After dropping Red X off at the mad house, where he was quickly lobotomized; Robin, Star Fire and Cyborg searched for Beast Boy and Raven.

From what Red X had told them Raven had done something to the crystal that had made her and Beast Boy vanish. Their friends hoped that wherever they were they were happy and safe, still they all went to their graves without ever knowing what had happened to them.

Raven and Beast Boy found themselves what they at first thought was a rainforest. The place they were at was lush and warm, but not hot. In fact it was the perfect temperature, there were animals everywhere. Of all types shapes and sizes, when Beast Boy and Raven saw a polar bear and a lion eating a watermelon together they quickly realized this wasn't a rain forest. Beast Boy said, "Ah Raven where are we?"

"I don't know Beast Boy, but I know we're not on earth any more. Also….wait a second your arm's back!"

Beast Boy then noticed that his right arm was back, it bare and strong and he couldn't even remember the pain he had just felt at its absence. He felt great now and wanted to get back to earth to help their friends. After checking his new arm out Beast Boy said, "Wow I feel great, better then great. Let's go back home and kick Red X's transsexual ass!"

"Right away."

Raven tried to use her powers to teleport back home, but found herself unable to do so. Raven looked at her hands and said, "I don't understand what's going on my powers….there gone."

"How?"

"I have no idea, but you should check to make sure yours aren't gone to."

Beast Boy tried to transform, but found he couldn't turn into any animal no matter how hard he tried. His powers were gone like Raven's and he was scared. Beast Boy held Raven's hand and said, "Why are our powers gone?"

A voice from behind them replied, "Because I took them away."

Beast Boy and Raven spun around and saw a beautiful heavenly creature standing behind them with a red flaming sword in his right hand. Raven and Beast Boy were stunned by its beauty and the feeling of menace coming from it. Beast Boy couldn't speak, but Raven quickly stammered, "Who are …..you… where are we?"

"You're at a place where every animal lives in peace; where things like hungry, thirst, coldness and misery are unknown; a place where all physical flaws or fixed and injuries healed; a place that is paradise in every sense of the word, a place where humans aren't allowed anymore."

Beast Boy finally found his voice and said, "So is this place …."

"Yes."

"So are you…."

"No I am not, he left this place long ago. I was put in charge by him when he left. This is my domain now; I oversee and control everything that happens here. I have no name. For I am from a rank of angel unworthy of a name; I am simply known as the Guardian of the Garden, but the two of you may call me Guardian."  
Beast Boy nervously spoke again and said, "Right Guardian its nice meet you and all, but can you restore our powers and send us back home please?"

"If I could send the two of you back home I would have done so the moment you arrived. I have no power to cast out or bring people to the garden. As for your powers they are an unfair gift that makes you better than the animals here and I cannot allow you to ever have them again. If either of you ask me to restore them again, I will take your eye sight. Now tell me how did the two of you get here?"

Raven replied, "I'm not really sure, but I used my powers on some sort of crystal and…."

Guardian rudely cut Raven off he like he had done to Beast Boy and said, "Then the crystal is gone and you are trapped here. The only way you two can be anywhere else, but the garden now is if I kill you. Would you like that?"

Raven and Beast Boy couldn't tell if Guardian was being serious or just trolling them. Either way they both shouted, "NO!" at the same time. Guardian crossed his arms and replied, "This is interesting humans aren't allowed here. Yet the two of you aren't completely human, one of you is half a demon and the other one is a green elf."

"I'm not an elf!"

"Really? Either way you're both aren't completely human so you can stay. I will go over the way things are around here with you; then I will never appear before your sight again for I have better things to do then to appear before ones so much lower than me. The two of you will age and die if you stay here, your life spans will not be any greater than they would be on earth. However, as you age you will never known weakness of the body or mind. You will still need to eat and drink in order to survive, but will not longer have to partake in the disgusting after effects of those actions. You will also never know boredom again, because every day you awake will feel new and there is always something new to explore here. One more thing, there is a rule here one very important rule that will mean your death if you break it."

Beast quickly replied, "Let me guess, we can't eat from a certain tree."

"You guess wrong, eat from the tree all you like. Your all ready corrupted you know what evil is. The rule that I have in place is that you can't eat, kill or even hurt any of the animals here. Every animal here is as gently as a new born lamb. Killing or hurting them for any reason will result in the instant end of your lives. That's all I have to say now go and enjoy the wonders of the garden."

Guardian vanished in flash of bright light; leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone to process all the information that they had just heard. Beast Boy tried to make a joke and said, "You know I bet that angel really hates his job, otherwise I don't think he would be such a jerk."

Raven smiled a bit and said, "At least he isn't a transsexual. Then again I don't' think angels have genders. Anyway Beast Boy it looks like you finally got your wish."

"What wish?"

"I'm going to be a vegetarian now just like you."

"Oh that's cool; hey if I understood Guardian right we won't have to have to use leafs as toilet paper."

"Well I'm going to have to since I'm going to still have periods and….ah I don't want talk about anything involving blood after what happened today. Let's just go find a place to spend the night before the sun sets."

Raven and Beast Boy found a soft bed of moss to lie on form the night. Even though Beast Boy had put a smile on his face and made many jokes about their current situation. He couldn't stop thinking about all that he had lost. He would never eat pizza again, play video games, see movies, go to the mall or save the day again. Most of all he would never see Robin, Star Fire or Cyborg again.

Cyborg had been his best friend and the last thing Beast Boy had said to him had been an insult and he would never be able to correct that. Beast Boy started crying and Raven wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his forehead and said, "Our friends will be okay without us. As long as Robin's around they'll be fine."

"I know it's just I'm going to miss them and I …..Argued with Cyborg before we left and now I'm never going to be able to apologize to him."

Raven gently storked Beast Boy's hair and said, "You're his best friend, he knew that and I'm sure he knows your sorry for what you said to him and that you didn't really mean it. Also I have been meaning to ask …..you…..do you blame me for getting us stuck here….it was my powers that active the….crystal that brought us here."

Beast Boy hugged her and said, "It's not your fault Rae its Red X's fault for trying to steal it. I don't blame you or your powers; in fact I wish I could get your powers back."

"I think I'm better off without them, now there's nothing holding me back from being with you completely. I just wish Guardian hadn't taken your powers away, you could have had a lot of fun with them here."

"Yeah I'll miss them. To be honest though I'm just so glad you're here with me Raven, this place as great it is would mean nothing to me with you with me. Heck I may have said yes to Guardian's offer to kill me, rather than spend the rest of my life without being with you again."

"I would have done the same… I love you Beast Boy."

"I love you to Rae."

Beast Boy and Raven then shared a lovely kiss when their kiss ended they held hands and looked at the stars for awhile. Raven yawned and said, "So I guess we should go exploring tomorrow."

Beast Boy yawned and replied, "Where do you want go?"

"Wherever our feet take us."

Raven and Beast Boy spent a whole month in the garden, every day felt new and fresh to them and they soon grew to love it as much as they had loved their lives back on earth. There was always some place new to explore and every fruit and vegetable that existed was in the garden. So Beast Boy and Raven ate happily every day. During the month they spent in the garden Beast Boy became as physical fit as Robin and Raven's hair became as long as Star Fire's. Also the animals were always nice to them and often played with them. Beast Boy and Raven still missed their friends and neither of them felt that anything would fill their loss. They had each other though and that made the garden a true paradise for them.

Although one day something very strange happened; Raven and Beast Boy had fallen asleep in a meadow and had awoken in the morning covered in ants. The ants were eating their clothes! Beast Boy and Raven quickly shot up on the feet and brushed the ants off them. Their clothes were now nothing more than rages. Beast Boy and Raven took off what remained of their clothes off them and stood before each other only in their underwear.

Raven saw that Beast Boy had a very strong chest and legs, his left arm was just as strong as his left arm and Raven noticed that he a nice strong chest. She had always though he won't be that strong because of the lack of iron in his diet and was happy to see she was wrong. She also noticed that he was wearing white boxers. As for Beast Boy he couldn't believe how hot Raven looked. She had perfect arms and legs, a nice flat belly, a perfect waist and she was wearing a black bra and panties. Her bra covered her breasts perfectly, but did show that they were big and round.

Both Beast Boy and Raven blushed as Beast Boy said, "What exactly just happened?"

"A bunch of ants ate our clothes."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but it looks like we're stuck in our underwear."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Our clothes were starting to fall apart anyway; still I'm going to miss them."

"Same here, so…ah… do you want to get some breakfast now?"

"Sure."

Raven and Beast Boy ate some sweet tasting fruit. Then they drank from a small brook and the water in it was just wonderful. When they had had their fill of it. They walked around awhile and petted some of the animals, one of them being an actually tiger that Raven gave a great big hug to. Afterwards they had lunch and then rested against a willow tree. They decided to take a nap, while a bald eagle landed next to Raven. Even though Raven was almost asleep, she petted it.

The eagle rubbed its head against her hand and when Raven fell asleep. The eagle gently climbed on her breasts and sunk its talons deep into Raven's bra, but not deep enough to pierce her flesh. The eagle ripped Raven's bra off her chest exposing her breasts and flew away. Raven remained sleeping for a few more seconds until she felt a gentle breeze touch her nipples.

Raven instantly woke up only to watch the eagle flew away with her bra. At that moment Beast Boy woke up and stretched his arms, Raven instantly covered her breasts with her arms and when Beast Boy saw the sight the tops of Raven's breasts pressed together his penis stirred. Raven and Beast Boy blushed bright red and Raven quickly spoke and said, "A bald eagle took my bra."

"Do you want me to try to catch the eagle and get it back?"

"Don't bother at this point the eagle's most likely tore my bra to pieces to make its nest. I really liked that bra though Star Fire bought it for me."

"I'm sorry Raven."

"It's fine, the panties came with the bra so at least I have something to remember Star Fire by."

"That's good."  
"You know that I can't walk around with my arms my breasts covering all the time."

"I know, I …..I….ahhh…how do you feel about that?

"If you can walk around with nothing on your chest so can I."

Raven slowly took her arms off her chest, placed them at her sides and bared her breasts to Beast Boy. Beast Boy gulped as his member harden and a tent appeared in his boxers at the sight of Raven's breasts. Raven's breasts were big and round, her nipples were black as coal and they were a lovely shape. Raven let Beast Boy stare at her breasts for awhile and then said, "So…how are they?"

"There….amazing …just like you ….I'm sorry I'm looking at them so much."

"Well you'll be seeing them all the time now; so you'll get use to the sight of them eventually"

Raven glanced at the tent in Beast Boy's boxers and said, "Is that bothering you at all?"

"No it's fine."

Raven walked up to Beast Boy and gave him a peck on the cheek. The two of them held hands and kept on walking until they were surrounded by a bunch of bushes with long green leaves. Suddenly a fawn walked over to Beast Boy and Raven. They bent down to pet it and while they were petting it. The fawn's parents sneaked up behind them. The deer bit into Raven's panties and Beast Boy's boxers, tore them right off and ran away with them.

Now Beast Boy and Raven were truly naked. They both spun around and kept their gaze glued to their feet. Raven sighed to herself and said, "Well I wasn't too sure at first, but this definitely settles it. All the animals here are perverts."

"I think they just wanted us to be naked like they are."

"I guess so, oh well our underwear would have fallen part eventually and we'd be naked anyway. So maybe it's a good thing we lost all our clothes day."

Beast Boy and Raven blushed some more and glanced backwards at each other and saw each other's backsides. Raven saw Beast Boy's butt and Beast Boy saw Raven's plump round rump. His member got harder as he blushed and said, "You have a cute butt Raven."

"So do you."

After Raven said this she sat down and so did Beast Boy. He decided to cheer her up, by giving her a back rub. Raven moaned as she felt Beast Boy's hands on her back and said, "I guess we're going to have to get use to being naked together all the time. So let's just show each other are special parts and get on with our day."

Beast Boy felt his heart beat in his chest and his member twitch at that the thought of seeing Raven's most private part. Raven gathered up her courage and she kept her hands at her sides as she slowly spun around. She and Beast Boy saw each other's most private parts. Raven looked at Beast Boy's groin and found her eyes drawn to his fully erect green penis, his two nice round balls and green pubic hair. As for Beast Boy he felt a pleasurable feeling in his penis as he looked at Raven's vagina. It was covered in curly purple pubic hair, but he could still see her folds.

Beast Boy wanted to tell Raven how beautiful she looked, but found himself speechless. Raven couldn't find any words either, so she just kissed Beast Boy on the lips and he happily returned her kiss. They both found out at this moment that kissing naked was a million times better than kissing clothed. Their first kiss naked was just as magical and wonderful as their first kiss had been, it was also very arousing.

When their first nude kiss ended, Raven and Beast Boy smiled and held hands. With their clothes gone, they felt truly free now like the animals that lived in the garden. Beast Boy kissed Raven's hand and Raven looked at his erection and said, "Red X was sure wrong about Beast Boy, you certainty aren't a prick. In fact you're actually huge. Can you move it at all?"

Beast Boy nodded and flexed his member which greatly delighted Raven. Raven hugged Beast Boy and they both moaned in pleasure as their flesh touched. Raven's nice soft breasts pressed against Beast Boy's chest while his penis head brushed against her vagina. The two of them stayed like that for awhile, then an elephant walked by them and they decided to climb it. It took awhile, but Beast Boy got use to being naked with Raven enough that he wasn't hard all the time. Still Raven noticed that even when Beast Boy's penis wasn't erect it was still pretty big.

Beast Boy did get hard though whenever Raven kissed or hugged him. Raven loved watching Beast Boy get hard and Beast Boy loved the feeling of his penis touching Raven. Especially when it touched her vagina when they hugged or got up in the morning.

Beast Boy and Raven didn't make love though until ten days after they had been stripped of all their clothing. They were eating by applies at an apple tree. The applies were the best applies that they had ever tasted in their whole lives. After Raven took a final bite from her apply, she threw it away grinned at Beast Boy mischievously said, "I have something I want to show you today."

"What is it?"

"Kiss me and find out."

Beast Boy tossed what remained of his apply out of his hand and kissed Raven lovingly. His member started to get erect and when Raven slipped her tongue into his mouth his penis twitched in joy. Beast Boy moaned in pleasure and his penis became hard and happy. He quickly put his right hand on Raven's right breast and his left hand on her left butt cheek. His penis pressed against her and Raven moaned in pleasure as she and Beast Boy had an epic tongue battle. Their tongues dueled like crazy and their tongue battle ended when they had to break their kiss to breathe.

Beast Boy squeezed Raven's breast and butt cheek like crazy and she gently cupped his balls and rubbed them a bit. Then they sat down across from one another feeling more aroused than they ever had felt before. Raven took a deep breath for a split second wonder if she could go through with it. No one had ever seen her vagina opening before, not even Star Fire and they had showered together a lot. Raven knew though that Beast Boy had ever right to see this part of her. Raven gave Beast Boy a quick kiss on the lips and then she opened her legs all the way and showed him her round pink vagina opening.

Beast Boy almost came right there and then, Raven saw clear drop of white pre cum left his member and fall on the ground. He blushed bright red as a pleasure started to build in his penis and said, "Wow."

Raven kissed Beast Boy's forehead and said, "I just thought it was about time you saw all of me, also I was thinking about something you said the other day."

"What was…"

Beast Boy found himself silenced as Raven gently rubbed her left foot against his erection and said, "You said the only thing that bugged you about this place is that we would never meet another human again, but I think I know a very fun way we can make that happen."

"Are you saying you want to make a baby?"

"Can you think of a better place to have kids, besides there's no birth control here and also I think that….."

Beast Boy put both of his hands on Raven's breasts and silenced her with a loving kiss. When their kiss ended he said, "I would love to have children with you Raven and I know it's going to be a blast making them. Heck let's have ten kids!"

"No why I don't know if birth is painless here or not, but we aren't having ten kids! The most you're getting from me is five."

"Five's a good number."

Beast Boy kissed Raven's breasts and gave them a few nicest squeezes before putting his hands on her amazing butt and giving it nice long squeeze. Then he gently laid Raven on the ground positioned his penis at her entrance. He held his throbbing member in his hand and prepared to enter his beloved Raven. Beast Boy's penis was so big now that Raven wondered if he would fit. So she stopped him and said, "Wait a second I'm not wet yet, this will be much easier and funnier if we do some foreplay first."

"What do you have in mind?"

Raven sat up spun around and said "Let's start with this!"

Raven rubbed her bum against Beast Boy's penis. Beast Boy moaned in pleasure and grabbed Raven's breasts and started rubbing them together. Raven rubbed her butt against Beast Boy's penis as he rubbed her nipples between his fingers. Raven rubbed her butt against Beast Boy's member until she felt some pre cum shoot out of it and land on her tail bone.

The pleasure Beast Boy was so great that he couldn't even speak at this point. Suddenly Raven trapped Beast Boy's member between her butt checks and Beast Boy screamed in pleasure and rubbed Raven's breasts together. Raven suddenly found herself getting very wet and realized that she was about to come just from having her breasts rubbed together. Raven squeezed her bum checks while Beast Boy squeezed her breasts. The pleasure in Beast Boy's member then exploded as he came all over Raven's bum and closed his eyes in pleasure. His penis twitched a few times as he shot his white cum all over Raven's bum and pure pleasure coursed without his body. As for Raven all she could do was let out a deep moan as her vagina walls slammed together as she had an orgasm. Her cum poured down her vagina and dripped down her legs, the pleasure she felt was simply wonderful.

Raven and Beast Boy laid down on the ground together as the pleasure of their orgasms left them. Then Beast Boy sat up and kissed both of Raven's breasts, Raven moaned in pleasure as Beast Boy kissed both her nipples making them as hard as diamonds. After giving Raven's right nipple three lovely licks Beast Boy gently took the nipple into his mouth and started sucking on it like a new born baby.

Raven screamed in pleasure and ran her hands though Beast Boy's hair urging him on. Beast Boy swirled his tongue around the nipple, while rubbing Raven's other nipple between his fingers. Fresh pre cum dripped down Raven's legs as the pleasure between her legs just grew and grew. Beast Boy sucked on Raven's nipple for 30 seconds longer and then it happened, Raven felt the pleasure return to her as she came yet again. Her vagina walls slammed together and she opened her legs as warm cum poured out of her womanhood.

Raven closed her eyes in pleasure and screamed to the sky. When she was done cumming and the pleasure left her, Beast Boy took his mouth off Raven's nipple and storked her hair. They shared a small kiss and then Raven sat down right across from Beast Boy and started rubbing his member with her right foot. Beast Boy felt the pleasure return to his penis and made his hands into fists. A few drops of pre cum landed on Raven's foot and she quickly trapped Beast Boy's penis between her feet and gave him an amazing foot job!

She felt his member throb and stiffen between her feet as Beast Boy got ready to come again. After rubbing his penis head between the heels of her feet, Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore and he screamed in pleasure as he came again and pure pleasure coursed though his body. His cum landed all over Raven's feet and when he was done cumming, Raven opened her legs all the way and wiped some of Beast Boy's stick cum off her feet and put it inside of her love tunnel mixing it with her cum. Beast Boy was so aroused by this that he had to put his left on his member to stop himself from coming right there and then.

He kissed Raven's breasts and slowly touched her cum soaked vagina with two of the fingers of his right hand. Raven closed her eyes in pleasure as Beast Boy played with her pubic hair a bit as he searched for her hidden jewel. Once he found her clitoris he rubbed it a few times and then slowly traced his fingers over Raven's vagina opening. Raven shuttered in pleasure and said, "You can put them in if you want."

Beast Boy nodded and slowly interested a finger into the inside of Raven's warm tight vagina. It was easy for him to slip his fingers in because of how wet and loose she was from cumming twice. Raven's moaned in pleasure and quickly grabbed Beast Boy's penis with her right hand and started stoking it. Beast Boy sighed in pleasure as Raven storked his throbbing member. As the pleasure in Beast Boy's member increased he added a second finger inside of Raven and flicked her clit with his thumb. Raven storked Beast Boy's member faster and felt it stiffen in her hand as for Beast Boy he felt Raven's vagina walls close in around his fingers. The pleasure Beast Boy was feeling in this penis then exploded and Raven felt it twitch in her hand as Beast Boy felt her vagina walls close in around his fingers and tightly hug them as Raven came.

Beast Boy's cum shot out of his penis like a bullet, pleasure coursed thought his body as he came and it was the same case with Raven as her cum poured out of her vagina opening and covered Beast Boy's hand. When Raven and Beast Boy were done cumming, they both kissed lovingly and passionately. Beast Boy stroked his member covering it in Raven's love juices and said, "Are you wet enough now?"

Raven giggled and traced her vagina opening with her right index finger and said, "I'm over flowing, I mean there' just so much. If the foreplay was this great I can't even being to imagine how great the real thing is."

"Well we're about to find out, hey do you want to do it standing up?"

"You bet!"

Raven and Beast Boy both stood up and Beast Boy held his member with his right hand, while Raven spread her legs as far apart as they would go. Beast Boy positioned the head of his member at her entrance and put the tip in.

Raven and Beast Boy shared their last kiss as virgins and when it ended Beast Boy slowly stabbed his member into Raven's warmth. Her vagina was so wet and louse that it was easy for Beast Boy to slide all the way in. When he was at her hymen though he heisted for a split second, Raven gently put her right hand on his face and nodded. Beast Boy put his penis all the way inside her and they become one.

Raven's virgin blood dripped out of her vagina mixed with her cum and dripped onto the ground. Raven felt no pain though only pleasure and happiness beyond words. Raven and Beast Boy hugged each other, Raven's breasts pressed tightly against Beast Boy's chest and they kissed passionately when their kissed ended Raven said, "We've finally did it, we're one now. I can feel your penis throbbing inside me!"

"You're so warm and tight Raven! I never knew it felt this great!"

"Neither did I! Oh God I feel like going to cum again from you being inside me!"

The moment those words left Raven's lips Beast Boy came! His white sticky cum shot out of his member and into her womb! Raven then came as well and her vagina walls loving squeezed Beast Boy's member as she came. Beast Boy and Raven screamed to the heavens as pure pleasure coursed through them. The tips of their toes tingled because of the pleasure of their combined orgasm. Raven and Beast Boy fell down on their knees, still joined as one. They were by no means done yet, Beast Boy was still hard and Raven was still wet.

Beast Boy slowly started thrusting inside of Raven, with every thrust the pleasure in his penis was growing greater and greater while Raven's vagina walls slowly tightened around his penis. Raven felt that the pleasure was building to slow though and she needed to cum now! So she shouted, "Faster!"  
Beast Boy happily complied and thrust into Raven as fast as he could. Raven's eyes became unfocused as she felt herself getting ready to cum again. As for Beast Boy he thrust into Raven a few more times and as his cum started to rise he screamed her name as she screamed his. Raven's vagina walls slammed around Beast Boy's member while he shot all of his warm cum into her again. A wave of pleasure washed over them that so great that they both lost what strength remained in their legs and fell down on the nice soft grassy ground together. When the pleasure finally left them though Raven and Beast Boy kissed lovingly; the two of them were still one and fully capable of cumming once more.

Raven and Beast Boy sat up and Beast Boy put one hand on Raven's right breast and the other on her left butt check. He squeezed them both madly, while Raven reached down and rubbed his balls. Beast Boy slowly thrust into Raven, while taking his right hand off her bum and giving her ass a nice long squeeze, before doing the same to her breasts. Raven and Beast Boy kissed again and had a tongue war. When it finally ended, Raven locked her ankles around Beast Boy's waist and hugged him. Beast Boy gave her butt one finally squeeze; before putting his hands on Raven's back.

Beast Boy found himself being able to thrust even deeper inside of Raven and he thrust his penis all the way inside of her until only the being of its hilt was visible and his balls banged against Raven's vagina. The pleasure Beast Boy and Raven felt building inside of them was greater than the pleasure of their five pervious orgasms. Raven and Beast Boy both embraced one another as Beast Boy flexed his member inside of Raven while she flexed her vagina muscles around his dick.

The two of them were going to cum any second now! Raven moaned in pleasure and Beast Boy gently rubbed her back while flexing his penis. The pleasure start to build and build, then Beast Boy and Raven came again. The two of them shared a deep loving kiss as pure pleasure flowed through their bodies. Raven's vagina walls hugged Beast Boy's member the exact same moment his penis twitched and he shot all the rest of his white sticky cum into her womb. The pleasure the two of them felt was so great that it made their toes curl. Their cum mixed together and flowed out of Raven's vagina, expect for the large amount of Beast Boy's cum that flowed into Raven's womb ensuring that she would soon be caring his child.

The wave of pleasure that washed over them seemed endless, but when they were finally done cumming and the pleasure left them they both laid down on the nice soft grass together. The urge to have sex was gone and now Beast Boy and Raven just laid together cuddling. They were both very exhausted after their love making and needed to rest. Raven gently ran her right hand over Beast Boy's chest and said, "That was wow….. I don't even know how to describe something as great as that!"

"How about the most amazing thing ever I mean I God Raven that was just epic! So what do you want to name the baby?"

Raven yawned and said, "Let's later about it later, right now I think we both need a nice nap after all we just did."

Raven and Beast Boy shared their first post sex kiss and when it ended Beast Boy said, "I love you Raven."

"I love you to Beast Boy."

Beast Boy lovingly rubbed Raven's belly causing her to giggle and said, "If there's anyone in there I want you to know that we love you to."

Beast Boy and Raven then wrapped their arms around each other and fell into a nice deep sleep. Raven and Beast Boy had no idea that while they had been having sex Guardian had been watching them from the moment Raven opened her legs for Beast Boy to the moment they closed their eyes and went to sleep. Even now he was still watching them, not out of any sort of sexual perverseness. For he was an angel and wasn't really male. So he didn't feel sexual arousal at all, he had watched them out of curiosity. He had never seen two humans mate before and he had never known that you could have sex face to face.

That greatly interested him, Guardian was about to leave to go somewhere else. When another angel appeared in front of him; this angel though looked just like Guardian. There were minor differences though this angel had a sword covered in blue flames and was more feminine in its appearance. Guardian spoke to the other angel with no emotion in his voice and said, "What do you want?"

The other angel replied, "I am here to say that you're behavior to the ones known as Raven and Beast Boy was very cold to say the least. You couldn't have help them get back home, but you could have treated them nicer and have taken their powers away or stripped them of their clothing."

"The animals made them naked not me; they thought that their clothes were stopping them from truing being free and happy. I did take their powers away, because they did not need them here and it would have confused the animals."

"You care about animals more than you do people. It has been decided that you must learn to appreciate humans more."

"How?"

"You know how."

"You can't be serious! No, no I can't do that I won't!"

Guardian fell down on his knees sobbing like a baby. The other angel bent down and held his hand and said, "It's alright Guardian you act as though this is the end, when in fact it will be a new beginning."

"I will forget everything my knowledge, my memories, my personality I will for all intensive purposes cease to exist and become someone else. I'm scared and I can't do it alone."

"What if you didn't have to do it alone; what if we did it together?"  
"Together?"

"For you it's a punishment for me it's a reward. Whatever happens will still be together."

"Let's get this over with."

Guardian stood up and grasped the other angel's hand and they both vanished in a flash of bright light and were no more.

_One year later_

Beast Boy was laying on a bed of leafs peacefully asleep when the first rays of the rising sun hit his face. He could have slept a little longer though, but decided that now was good time to get up. Beast Boy stretched his arms and stood up. He smiled when he saw that Raven had already woken up and that she was sitting down breast feeding their twins. Raven had given birth to a boy and girl, their children had gray skin like Raven and green hair like Beast Boy. The boy had been born with Raven's eyes while the girl had been born with Beast Boy's eyes.

Raven and Beast Boy's children were perfectly happy and healthy babies. The only thing odd about them was that the boy had a red birth mark on his right hand while the girl had a blue birth make on her right hand. It was very weird that they had been born with such strange markings on their hands. But Raven and Beast Boy were so happy being parents that after the first few days their children were born they dismissed the birth markings as just mere birth markings. Raven and Beast had decided that they would name all their children they had after their friends. So when their twins had been born they had named the boy Robin and the girl Star Fire. They were intelligent infants; they seemed to understand everything that Beast Boy and Raven said to them. They rarely cried, except when they were hungry and they slept like rocks through the night.

Parenting was still a challenge for Beast Boy and Raven at first, but all the animals helped them out. So life was good for all of them, still as long as Beast Boy and Raven lived they would never forget their friends not a day would go by when they didn't think of them. Raven smiled when she saw Beast Boy wake up and said, "Good morning."

"Morning guys, wow the sun rise looks beautiful today."

"Yeah it does."

Beast Boy kissed the twins foreheads and gave Raven a quick kiss on the lips. Robin grabbed his finger and played with it for a bit and quickly grew bored with it and let it go. Beast Boy sat down next to Raven and put his right arm around his shoulders. Then an odd thought crept into his mind, Beast Boy said, "Raven I just realized that us and our children are the only people who are ever going to be here, so how are kids ever going to have kids?"

Raven knew that there was only one way she and Beast Boy would ever end up being grandparents and that their children would have someone to love. She was just glad that all the genetic disorders that plagued the human race were absent here. Yet she didn't think that would make Beast Boy any more okay with. She decided that his conversation could be held off at least until the twins were older. So she replied, "We can talk about that when the twins are hold enough to ask how babies are made. "

"Okay, so do you want me to find some breakfast for us now?"

"Why don't we wait until the sun finishes rising to do that."

"That sounds good to me."

Raven and Beast Boy watched the sun rise together with their twins, who had now stopped suckling on Raven's breasts to watch it with them. That day the sun looked more beautiful than it ever. As though it was smiling at them.

The End


End file.
